the_all_new_trollpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Total deadama Island
Rinocerontus: YO! Im rinocerontus, and im here to host a new show called total deadama island! Where they'll have the chance to win ONE THOUSAND EUROS!!! Here are our amazing contestants and their teams: Yo mama-apples Super Mario-pears Joe-apples Steven-pears Dead guy-apples Spongebob-pears Pikachu-apples Sonic-pears Oof-apples Micheal Jordan-pears Rino: AAAW YEAAA BRING IT ON! Ep.1 choose right Pikachu choose for apples and spongebob for pears QUESTION!!! WHO'S THAT POKEMON Pikachu: PIKA PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Spongebob: BAIAIAILAHAHAGLAAAAAAA Rino: Well pikachu wins Eliminatio dun-dun-dun elimination time!!! Someone's gonna get their but kicked Rino: Ok lets see the votes! 0 votes- mario, Micheal Jordan Mario: OH YES-A 1 vote- Steven and sonic Sonic: Aw yeah!!! Sonic speed WICH MEANS SPONGEBOB IS THE FIRST ELIMINATED WITH 3 VOTES BAIAIAI*I shoot him* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Micheal Jordan: Stop it, get some help Rinocerontus Ep.2 The legendary creepypasta writingbattle SO! LOOKS LIKE THE APPLES ARE WRITING SOME WICKED CRAP WHILE PEARS WROTE A LOST EPISODE ABOUT... uuhhh.... lets see here... SONIC EXE ROUND 69!!!!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE! YOU LOSE AGAIN Eliiiimination tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime So... votes have been tallied and the results are... Mario got 1 vote Micheal Jordan got none Now its down to Steven and sonic Sonic: I had the idea of the story so... Rino:SONIC YOU LOSE WITH 3 VOTES BABEH!!! Sonic: This is a disgrace i hate you* Black hole appears and sucks sonic in* Ep.3 Lasers Hey ya!!!! Hey ya!!!! hey ya!!! today yo challenge is play laser tag Micheal Jordan: But we have a disadvantage Lol you lost not me Micheal jordan and mario snipe most of the other team tho steven gets shot Joe comes out suddenly and shoots MICHEAL JORDAN AND MARIO!!! Well, the pears can't lose again... you don't mind losing do you apples apples: @#CK YOU RINOCERONTUS ELIMINATION TIIIIIIME So... Joe was the only one with 0 votes so he's safe Joe: gg no re Safe with one vote are picachu, yo mama and dead guy Yo mama- Oh no! that means OOF YOU LOSE OOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF*Falls down pit into the center of the earth* Ep.4 Talent show 2 member of each team will compete those being Joe and dead guy and Steven and Super Mario Joe: Call of duty trickshots 420/1337 Dead guy: Nothing 0/10 Steven: Bottle flipping 360º/360º Super Mario: Leaking mario odyssey 2 1000000000000/10000000000000 Well, pears win by 420 to 10000000000000000360 Pikachu- yeah yo system sucks NO YOU SUCK*accidentally shoots pikachu in the face, it was fatal* Huhuh... guess we have our elimination ready!!! Ep.5 Merge and curge Today's challengeis solving a rubik's cube ps you're merged, now the last person to complete a challenge is automatically eliinated, and the winners get no reward whatsoever, GO! Steven: Lol finished WHAT Joe: Done Yo mama: YEAH Micheal Jordan throws a basketball but destroys the cube Super Mario: WUAHAIM-A DON-AH Dead guy:... WELL PII PIII TIME IS OVER Micheal Jordan: *cries**a giant wrecing ball apears smamshing him completely* Ep.6Mega aniversary Today! The challenge is comemorating only being half of the original contestants and going back to the question! Steven: Isn't it a biiiit too early for that YO MOMMY GOT YOU TOO EARLY Question: How do you make a scientific volcano Joe: Baking soda Yo mama: Lava YO MAMA IS SAFE Question:How do u chew Super Mario:You put yo teeth down A bit incomplete... BUT RIGHT Question: Simon says do nothing DEAD GUY WINS STEVE VS JOE FINAL QUESTION Question: what's 2+2-2x2*2+11 Steve:*Literally a milesecond after the question* SEVEN!!! CORRECT! Joe: WHAT! Steven: MY LUCKY NUMBER ALWAYS WORKS Sorry bro, you lose Joe: Wait, before i go, i have a confession to make... STEVEN IS MY TWIN BROTHER Everyone exept steven: *Gasps* Joe:And...if i die... HE'S COMING WITH ME! *Lava pit appears Joe runs, grabs steven by the arm, and drowns them both* Uhhh... heh heh.... I GUESS ITS THE FINAL 3! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE EXITING SEMI-FINALS Ep.7 A battle to semi-end all battles Well, you might be thinking what is the challenge... AN EPIC BANK Heist, the person with the most cash wins Here are your guns *gives pistols and grenades to the 3* 3,2,1 GO GO GO!!! Yo mama: Ok, you just gotta be stealhy and... Guards: ROBBERY GOING ON QUICK LOOK OUT FOR MORE INDIVIDUAAAAAAAAAALS *Super Mario appears and throws a grenade* Super mario and yo mama rush to the safe Yo mama: Y'know *huff puff* i'd really like to know you better Super Mario: Me too, but only one is gonna survive Yo mama: Love never dies *Kiss kiss kiss tongue kiss inapropriate things* *they reach for the safe, only to find it's empty YYEEEAHH DEAD GUY!!! LOOK AT ALL THIS CASH OH CRAP THE COPS!!! Officer: Ok, who did all this mess? Super Mario: Its-a me! Cops grab mario and point guns at him Cops: So it was a-you? Mario:Waaaaaaaaaaaahhh Yo mama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MARIO WHYYYYYY SO... SINCE SUPER MARIO WAS ARRESTED YO MAMA AND DEAD GUY GO TO THE FINALSSSS! Ep.8 The Final Battle So... today it all ends... THE GRAND FINALE Dead guy: yeah so what's the challenge Yo mama: Wait you talk??? THE CHALLENGE IS A RACE AROUND THE ISLAND 321 GO Dead guy:NO I WAS ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME MUAHAHAHHAHAHA!!! Dead Alive guy:Hehehe bye Dead guy becomes super sayan Punches yo mama into uranus :) Yo mama: No, No, NOOOO alive guy can't win Then the spirits of the conteatants came: Spongebob:BAIAIAIAIAIAI WIN THIS YO MAMA Sonic:Yeah yo mama, you're way past cool Oof: OOf Pikachu: PikaWINYOMAMApika Joe: I like you more than steven Steven:I like you more than joe Super Mario: COME ON YO MAMA WIN! WIIIN!!! THEN YO MAMA GOT SO DETERMINED SHE TURNED INTO SUPER SAYAN BLUE GOD ULTRA INSTINCT 5 WHATEVER AND SHOT A KAMEHAMEHA AND ALMOST KILLED ALIVE GUY AS HE ALMOST TOUCHED THE FINISH LINE Yo mamaSSJUI5:time to die Alive guy:No Alive guy accidentaly blasts too far and explodes mars Yo mama:Die, you manipulated us all Alive guy: NOOOOOOOOOFEIAHGUFIAHFUIAHIUFHAIUWHF ALIVE GUY IS DEAD GUY ONCE AGAIN WITCH MEANS... YO MAMA WINS!!! YO MAMA WINS TOTAL, DEADAMA ISLAAAAAAAAND!!! Rinocerontus(me): Now, who's ready for season 2??? Everyone slaps me in the face: NOOOO But in the end it was all over. We all learned something didin't we? Thank you for reading. Category:Game Shows Category:MS Paint Drawings